V6 Death Order
The premise of Survival of the Fittest is simple in nature. Kill or be killed is the only rule. No time-outs, no out-of-bounds, everyone is open game. In a game as primal as this, there are bound to be casualties-of-war. Below, you can find a list of each student who has sacrificed his or her life to the program, which number they were to die, and who killed them. The following is a list of everyone who has died thus far in SOTF version 6 in the order they died and how they were killed. This page is constantly updated as more students are killed so check back often. Death Order 107th - Jennifer Su - Fell off a bridge 106th - Tina Luz - Throat cut by Isabel Ramirez 105th - Scarlett McAfee - Bled out from wounds inflicted by by Nancy Kyle 104th - Cristo Morales - Stabbed by Kimiko Kao 103rd - Barry Banks - Pushed off the bell tower by Alvaro Vacanti 102nd - Abigail Floyd - Suicide by slitting her wrists 101st - Harold Porter - Bled out from wounds inflicted by Conrad Harrod 100th - Rea Adams - Stabbed by Alex Tarquin 99th - Conrad Harrod - Beaten and stabbed by Isabel Ramirez 98th - Joshua Bracewell - Stabbed by Jasmine Reed 97th - Jane Madison - Shot by Oskar Pearce 96th - Jasmine King - Suicide by stabbing her throat 95th - Sabrina Luz - Hacked apart by Nancy Kyle 94th - Bradley Floyd - Impaled by Kimiko Kao 93rd - Sanford Bricks - Stabbed in the eye by Nancy Kyle 92nd - Jeremiah Larkin - Stabbed in the neck by Brendan Harte 91st - Mitch Settles - Suicide via gunshot 90th - Danny Brooks - Stabbed repeatedly by Isabel Ramirez 89th - Samuel Howard - Beaten to death by Min-jae Parker 88th - Caleb Diamond - Throat cut by Kimiko Kao 87th - Cameron Herrig - Stabbed in the abdomen by Alessio Rigano 86th - Mia Rose - Drugged by Kaitlyn Greene 85th - Tessa Mabel Cole - Collar detonation due to camera vandalism 84th - Wayne Cox - Jumped off the asylum roof 83rd - Henry Spencer - Bled out from wounds inflicted by Alessio Rigano 82nd - Steve Dobson - Stabbed in the head by Isabel Ramirez 81st - Jasper Bustamante - Shot in the stomach and head by Alvaro Vacanti 80th - Oskar Pearce - Jumped off the cliffs 79th - Bridgette Sommerfeld - Bludgeoned and stabbed by Caedyn Miller 78th - Jennifer Wallace - Shot in the neck by Nancy Kyle 77th - Leslie Price - Shot in the head by Nancy Kyle 76th - Taranis "Tara" Behzad - Suicide by self inflicted injuries 75th - Darius Van Dyke - Shot in the head by William McKinley 74th - Bernadette Thomas - Head trauma after being pushed by Brendan Harte 73rd - Irene Djezari - Shot by Alvaro Vacanti 72nd - Toby Andreasson - Stabbed by Jeremiah Fury 71st - Asha Sur - Throat slashed by Isabel Ramirez 70th - Maria Cucinotta - Stabbed repeatedly by Alessio Rigano 69th - Astrid Tate - Throat slit by Isabel Ramirez 68th - Travis Lynch - Shot by Jeremiah Fury 67th - Arthur Bernstein - Shot by Coleen Reagan 66th - Junko Kurosawa - Shot by Jeremy Frasier 65th - Natalie Winters - Fell down the slopes 64th - Alvaro Vacanti - Shot by Scout Pfeiffer 63rd - Nancy Kyle - Stabbed by Kimiko Kao 62nd - Michael Crowe - Stabbed by Alex Tarquin 61st - Eliza Luz - Bled out from wounds inflicted by Isabel Ramirez and Lily Caldwell 60th - Nadia Riva - Jumped off the bridge 59th - Lucilly Peterson - Disemboweled by Isabel Ramirez 58th - Kaitlyn Greene - Shot by Alba Reyes 57th - Alex Tarquin - Stabbed by William McKinley 56th - William McKinley - Bled out from wounds inflicted by Amanda Tan and Alex Tarquin 55th - Noah Whitley - Stabbed repeatedly by Isabel Ramirez 54th - Alan Banks - Stabbed in the throat by Isabel Ramirez This is the halfway point in the game 53rd - Isabel Ramirez - Repeatedly stabbed and shot by Noah Whitley, Fiyori Senay, Scout Pfeiffer, and Dorothy Shelley 52nd - Rene Wolfe - Shot by Blair Moore 51st - Ben Fields - Shot by Jeremy Frasier 50th - Jeremiah Fury - Run over by Serena Waters 49th - Lily Caldwell - Shot with a crossbow bolt by Min-jae Parker 48th - Hannah Kendrickstone - Suffocated by Alessio Rigano 47th - Jeremy Frasier - Shot by Caedyn Miller 46th - Amanda Tan - Shot by Jonathan Gulley 45th - Georgia Lee Day - Bled out from wounds inflicted by Blair Moore 44th - Wade Cartwright - Bludgeoned by Matthew Moradi 43rd - Kiziah Saraki - Shot by Alessio Rigano 42nd - Vanessa Stone - Bludgeoned by Maxim Kehlenbrink 41st - Jaime Schanbacher - Shot by Brendan Harte 40th - Benjamin Lichter - Bludgeoned by Matthew Moradi 39th - Audrey Reyes - Remained in a Danger Zone 38th - Aiden Slattery - Bludgeoned by Matthew Moradi 37th - Olivia Fischer - Shot by Fiyori Senay 36th - Maxim Kehlenbrink - Bludgeoned by Alessio Rigano 35th - Hazel Jung - Stabbed by Dorothy Shelley 34th - Tyler Yazzie - Shot by Kimiko Kao 33rd - 32nd - 31st - 30th - 29th - 28th - 27th - 26th - 25th - 24th - 23rd - 22nd - 21st - 20th - 19th - 18th - 17th - 16th - 15th - 14th - 13th - 12th - 11th - 10th - 9th - 8th - 7th - 6th - 5th - 4th - 3rd - RUNNER UP - WINNER - Kill Rankings 10 Kills: : Isabel Ramirez (Tina Luz, Conrad Harrod, Danny Brooks, Steve Dobson, Asha Sur, Astrid Tate, Eliza Luz, Lucilly Peterson, Noah Whitley, Alan Banks) 6 Kills: : Alessio Rigano (Cameron Herrig, Henry Spencer, Maria Cucinotta, Hannah Kendrickstone, Kiziah Saraki, Maxim Kehlenbrink) 5 Kills: : Nancy Kyle (Scarlett McAfee, Sabrina Luz, Sanford Bricks, Jennifer Wallace, Leslie Price) : Kimiko Kao (Cristo Morales, Bradley Floyd, Caleb Diamond, Nancy Kyle, Tyler Yazzie) 3 Kills: : Alvaro Vacanti (Barry Banks, Jasper Bustamante, Irene Djezari) : Alex Tarquin (Rea Adams, Michael Crowe, William McKinley) : Brendan Harte (Jeremiah Larkin, Bernadette Thomas, Jaime Schanbacher) : Matthew Moradi (Wade Cartwright, Benjamin Lichter, Aiden Slattery) 2 Kills: : Jeremiah Fury (Toby Andreasson, Travis Lynch) : William McKinley (Darius Van Dyke, Alex Tarquin) : Scout Pfeiffer (Alvaro Vacanti, Isabel Ramirez) : Jeremy Frasier (Junko Kurosawa, Ben Fields) : Min-jae Parker (Samuel Howard, Lily Caldwell) : Caedyn Miller (Bridgette Sommerfeld, Jeremy Frasier) : Blair Moore (Rene Wolfe, Georgia Lee Day) : Fiyori Senay (Isabel Ramirez, Olivia Fischer) : Dorothy Shelley (Isabel Ramirez, Hazel Jung) 1 Kill: : Conrad Harrod (Harold Porter) : Jasmine Reed (Joshua Bracewell) : Oskar Pearce (Jane Madison) : Kaitlyn Greene (Mia Rose) : Coleen Reagan (Arthur Bernstein) : Lily Caldwell (Eliza Luz) : Alba Reyes (Kaitlyn Greene) : Amanda Tan (William McKinley) : Noah Whitley (Isabel Ramirez) : Serena Waters (Jeremiah Fury) : Jonathan Gulley (Amanda Tan) : Maxim Kehlenbrink (Vanessa Stone) Suicides/Accidents/Collar detonations: : Jennifer Su (Fell off the bridge) : Abigail Floyd (Suicide by slitting her wrists) : Jasmine King (Suicide by stabbing her throat) : Mitch Settles (Suicide via gunshot) : Tessa Mabel Cole (Collar detonated due to camera vandalism) : Wayne Cox (Jumped off the asylum roof) : Oskar Pearce (Jumped off the cliffs) : Taranis "Tara" Behzad (Suicide via self inflicted injuries) : Natalie Winters (Fell down the slopes) : Nadia Riva (Jumped off the bridge) : Audrey Reyes (Remained in a Danger Zone) Category:Death Orders